post_kaiju_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultraman Zero
Ultraman Zero is an Ultra used by JasonVoorhees1234 History He is the son of Ultraseven. When he was young he attempted to steal The Plasma Spark but was caught and put under training by Ultraman Leo on another planet. When he was done training he was sent back to the Land Of Light, and later became a member of the Space Garrison. Gior Invasion He was sent to Earth along with the Space Garrison to help defeat The Gior. He helped the resistance in fighting them. In The Roleplay TBA Forms - Ultimate= Ultimate Zero In Ultraman Zero The Movie: The Revenge of Belial, Zero gains the Shield of Baraji from Ultraman Noa, which becomes the Ultimate Aegis which in turn has Zero become Ultimate Zero. This form gives Zero chest armor and a sword on his right arm in addition to more power. This form was first used to fight Ultimate Galactic Emperor Kaiser Belial. :;Techniques :;Special *'Final Ultimate Zero': The Ultimate Aegis' final attack has it take the form of a bow with strings made of energy, when Zero pulls it, the construct charges with massive amounts of energy. Used to defeat Arch Belial, ending the evil Ultra's threat forever. However, this attack exhausted Zero greatly. **'Final Ultimate Zero Trinity': A stronger variation of Final Ultimate Zero it was first used on Gigant Zetton. It augmented with Ultraman Dyna and Cosmos' energies. ::;Physical *'Ultimate Zero Sword': From the blade on his right arm Zero can summon a blade of energy whose length he can choose, used to slice through Belial's planet size ship. The normal blade itself can be used as a weapon and is strong enough to pierce the body of Kaiser Darkness Belial. **'GN Ultimate Zero Sword': Only appeared in crossover game, Lost Heroes 2, Ultimate Zero tag teams with GNT-0000 00 Qan［T］ (Setsuna F. Seiei) to draw their swords and creates a huge GN Particle/Ultimate Aegis-powered energy sword construct before slashing the enemy with it. **'Energy Blade': Zero can use a blue energy blade to slice through Belial's ship. **'Sword Ray Ultimate Zero': Zero can fire a blue arrow energy slash on foes. Used on Eteglar. ::;Miscellaneous *'Dimensional Travel': Like Noa, Zero can use the Ultimate Aegis to travel between universes and probably dimensions as well. He can also travel with passengers (all of Ultimate Force Zero). *'Ultra Zero Kick': Since Ultimate Zero is an armament, he retains his original flying kick attack. This was once used to attack Etelgar in Ginga S Movie. *'Shielding': As the Ultimate Aegis is originally the Shield of Baraji, Zero can use the summoned armor parts to act as a shield before donning it. *'Wave Intrusion': Zero is capable of intruding communication waves to converse with any person he desired. He did so in Ultraman X episode 5 as Ultimate Zero, though in Shin Ultraman Retsuden, he is able to do it in his normal form. - Strong-Corona= Strong-Corona Zero Strong-Corona Zero is the combined power of Ultraman Cosmos' Corona Mode and Ultraman Dyna's Strong Type. As the powers are combined, the abilities and statistics are combined too. With fiery power from Ultraman Cosmos Corona Mode and powerful attacks from Ultraman Dyna Strong Type. It specializes in exerting great force in hand-to-hand combat. :;Techniques :;Special *'Garnate Buster': After using the Ultra Hurricane Zero gathers fiery energy from his Ultra Brace into his right hand and punches a flame-covered fist into the air, firing a fiery beam at his enemy destroying them. It can be used without Ultra Hurricane, and it still powerful. It is a combination of Dyna's Garnate Bomber and Cosmos' Naybuster Ray. ::;Physical *'Strength': Although a very strong Ultra on his own, in his red form, Zero's body boasts incredible strength, he is now strong enough to tear through the Techtor Gear which previously held back the Ultra's strength as well as over power EX Red King. *'Strong-Corona Attack': Zero can charges up energy to his fist and foot, before delivering a combination of punch and kick to opponent. His limbs are coated in fiery aura. *'Ultra Hurricane': Using his new found strength, Zero grabs his opponent and throws them into the air with enough force to generate high speed winds/vortex which then traps in a net of light, allowing Zero to finish them off. ::;Miscelleanous *'Ultimate Bracelet': Retained in most of his transformation, the brace allows Zero to do the following: **'Ultra Zero Lance': Zero can summon an Ultra Zero Lance from the Ultimate Brace, Zero throws it through an enemy and continues until it returns to Zero. Originally the brace would transform into the lance but when it stored Noa's power the lance simply materialized. ***'Energy Slash': From the Ultra Zero Lance, Zero is able to create blue energy slash to damage foes. Seen when he fought against Surai. **'Mode Change': Still wearing the Ultimate Brace, Zero is capable of switching either to his original form or Luna-Miracle. - Luna-Miracle= Luna-Miracle Zero Luna-Miracle Zero is the combined power of Ultraman Cosmos' Luna Mode and Ultraman Dyna's Miracle Type. With a soft heart and energy abilities from Ultraman Cosmos Luna Mode and speed from Ultraman Dyna Miracle Type. It exists for energy attacks, high speed battles and ending conflicts with no bloodshed. :;Techniques :;Special Moves *'Miracle Zero Slugger': Zero can generate three pairs or more of his Zero Sluggers, controlling them all mentally, he can bring them together in an attack similar to Combination Zero. *'Full Moon Wave': Like Cosmos Zero can generate a soft ray of light that heals the target/protects them in a barrier. To do this he sometimes gathers light from the Ultimate Brace. It also dispels minus energy, from hearts or beings/objects. Used to tame a rampaging Silvergon. It is based primarily on Cosmos' Luna Full Moon Rect and Dyna's Revolium Wave. *'Life Saving Beam': An unnamed technique that Zero used to save Pigmon's life. Resembles the Luna Wave to a degree but that technique only calms monsters. *'Soul Purifying Wave': An unnamed technique that Zero used to purify the four monster souls in Alien Bat, sending them back to the after life and striping him of his power. It resembles the Revolium Wave but that technique had a different ability. *'Particluna Miracle': In his blue form Zero can move and take of at incredible speeds in a blue aura, on the ground or in flight. His reflexes are also increased. The blue aura seems to protect his body as he dove into Bemstar's absorption organ and out Gan-Q's eyes (they two were dimensionally link at the time) without ill effect, destroying the two monsters. *'Revolium Smash': A pulse of energy from Zero's hand, it was used to knock back Armored Mefilas. It works by converting minus energy into light energy and firing a pulse of energy into the target. However it has not been shown destroying a target. It is a combination of Cosmos' Moonlight Smash and Dyna's Revolium Wave. ::;Miscelleanous *'Ultimate Bracelet': Retained in most of his transformation, the brace allows Zero to do the following: **'Ultra Zero Lance': Zero can summon an Ultra Lance from the Ultra Brace, Zero throws it through an enemy and continues until it returns to Zero. Originally the brace would transform into the lance but when it stored Noa's power the lance simply materialized. ***'Crescent Slash (Name unknown)': A crescent shaped energy slash via the Ultra Lance by stirking the opponent. Used to finish Hyper Zetton. **'Ultra Zero Defender': Zero's version of the Ultra Shield using his ultra brace. The shield can turn into the Ultra Lance and vice verse as they are the same object in different modes. **'Mode Change': Still wearing the Ultimate Brace, Zero is capable of switching either to his original form or Strong-Corona. - Shining= Shining Ultraman Zero Shining Ultraman Zero is a form of Zero that appears in Ultra Zero Fight Season 2. It was first achieved when Zero challenged Belial inside his mind and managed to find the strength to expel Belial's darkness by the words support from his then deceased teammates and absorbing the entire energy of a sun (which represented all of his light, literally and spiritual). It is similar to Glitter Tiga in that it is the realization of the full potential of Light. In this form the Ultimate Bracelet is fully integrated with Zero along with all the powers within it and the protectors on his chest run all over his body. It is stated that when Zero first entered this state, his mind was in a type of trance, because of that or the effect of the Shining Star Drive when he left Shining form he was left without memory of events that occurred during that time. He later consciously used this form to finish off the Eteldummy of Ultraman Belial with his Shining Emerium Slash, after weakening him with Mode Changes. :;Techniques :;Special *'Shining Wide Zero Shot': Zero is able to fire a Shining version of Wide Zero Shot it able to destroy his target in an instant. (Ultraman All Star Chronicles Only) *'Shining Emerium Slash': Zero is able to fire a Shining version of Emerium Slash. It is a massive version of the normal Beam, able to pushed back Belial several yards. ::;Miscellaneous *'Energy Backlash (Name Unknown)': From a energy spark on his left hand, Zero can repel any target he choose. *'Self-Exorcism (Name Unknown)': Should any external forces try to hijack the control of his body, he is capable of expelling them through his innate power. *'Shining Star Drive': Zero is able to gather a sphere of energy to rewind time within a local area. A side effect of this power is that celestial bodies appear to move in reverse very quickly. Not only that, Zero can change history using this technique. However, such a feat drains Zero's power drastically. *'Shining Field': First used in Ultra Fight Orb, Zero can create a pocket dimension to isolate himself and other passengers from the real world. The dimension's time flow is faster than the normal rate of the real world, allowing him to use it as a training spot. As a side effect, memories of the time inside of Shining Field can travel back in time due to the temporal-scrambling nature of the technique. - Beyond= Ultraman Zero Beyond Ultraman Zero Beyond is a form featured in Ultraman Geed that is accessed through the Riser (Zero Mode) which uses assets of the New Generation Ultra Warriors (Ginga, Victory, X, and Orb). This form debuts in episode 8. In this form, Zero traded his Protector for Crystals shaped after Orb's Protectors and his face resembles that of the Riser (Zero Mode). :;Techniques :;Weapons *'Quattro Slugger': Zero creates projections of the 4 non-detachable Crest Weapons on his head and launches them at his target(s). *'Beyond Twin Edge': Zero can wield two Zero Twin Swords made purely of energy, at once. They are also somewhat capable of ranged attack by launching energy slashes. ::;Special *'Bulky Chorus': Zero, firstly releases 8 energy cores (What it seems like floating cannons covered in by the energies, if look closely) from his hands, then he stretches his arms to the side and proceeded to shoot those energy cores at once. It is strong enough to penetrate through the Galactron's shield. *'Emerium Slash': Zero can shoot a laser from his forehead, similar to his normal form. *'Wide Beyond Shot': An improved version of the Wide Zero Shot. ::;Physical *'Zero Hundred-Fierce Kick': A continuously kicking attack. *'Zero Hundred-Fierce Punch': A continuously punching attack. ::;Combination *'Double Emerium Attack': A combination attack of Emerium Ray and Emerium Slash performed by Zero and his father Seven. Appeared in Ultraman Festival 2017. - }} }} Category:Space Garrison Category:Aliens Category:Ultras Category:Land of Light Residents Category:Heroes Category:Space Garrison Members Category:Beings with interdimensional abilities Category:JasonVoorhees1234's characters Category:Psionics Category:Super Ultras